dblegacyfandomcom-20200216-history
Cal
Appearence/Race Cal *Human *Male *5.10ft *Short dark brown spikey hair *Light Blue Jump suit with white belt *White head band *Black shoes Personality Cal is a young rebeliouse warrior from earth, he loves to fight and train. He cares grately for the environment and has hidden potential to be the strongest human. He can make rash decisions due to his over whelming instinct to fight however he can plan out attacks and tactics when he needs to. Cal can be funny and light hearted when he's around people he cares for but he can be also be seriouse when he is in a dangerouse situation, he is also very competitive and loves to test his strength against strong opponents. Cal's main ambition in life is not to be the strongest in the universe, his number 1 goal is to rid the world of Ki restrictions so that the world can be at peace. History Cal became passionate about martial arts when he was young, however his parent did not approve of his love for fighting and sent him to school where he studied for many years. he never over achieved in any subject throught out his education and this made Cal resent school and the government for making him attend, he always found school boring and uninteresting however when he became older and had matured, he became aware of how to use Ki and started to training in seceret, eventually his parents discovered his activities and noticed how strong he had become. in fear and disgust of their son they contacted government officials and soon enough Cal was attacked by strong soldiers from the government. The fight with the government soldiers got out of hand and Cal was near death when he tapped into a hidden pool of power locked deep inside his soul. Suddenly Cal exploded with a devastating wave that killed the government soldiers. Cal, who was mortally wounded, flew away from the crater he had caused to a nereby woods were he stayed to recover. Since that day Cal has trained himself to defend against the tyranny of the Earth government by developing new techniques and help other that want to become strong. Cal joined the rebelion to fight against the corrupt government. Rank Ups Level 1- Beginner: Healing Level 7- Adept: ' '''Level 14- Enhanced: ' 'Level 21- Master: ' 'Level 28- Supreme: ' 'Level 35- Ultimate: ' Stats Abilities Number of Levels: 3 Banked Levels: 0 Approval: must submit your character to a mod for approval. They will fill in this space 1. Cal's Super Move: '''Ocean wave attack: '''Cal open his arms and focuses bue energy into each hand and then pushes the energy in the direction of the target ' (KC15, D45) 2. Cal's Super Move: '''Snap rush' - Cal starts the combonation with fast and light punches and kicks and then finishes by kicking the opponent into the air and snap vanishes above them to kicks them to the ground. (KC10, D20) 3. Cal's Super Move: Final Blow ''' - Cal smashes the opponent into the air with a devastating upercut then snap vanishes to them, grabs them by the leg and throwns them towards the ground, Cal then snap vanishes to below were the opponent will land and then fire a Super ocean wave attack at the opponent as there falling. (KC20, D40) 4. Cal's healing move: '''Help Me- '''The user heals themselves, restoring tiny cuts, bruises and HP [20 KP | Restores 30 HP Zenni Earned: 0 Zenni Owned: 0 Items: Experience Total EXP: 0 Total Banked EXP: 0 EXP Obtained This Week: 0 Reset Day: '''Roleplays: Fights: Quests: Assaults: